Ella se casa con otro hombre
by brico4899
Summary: Pensamientos de Barry durante la boda de Caitlin y Ronnie


**Una idea que tengo de lo** **que podría pasar en el episodio 19 basándome en las promos y fotos promocionales que he visto **

Barry miró a su alrededor; Iris y Eddie estaban abrazados y sonriendo, Cisco parecía incapaz de disimular su felicidad mientras sujetaba los anillos de compromiso con su mano derecha, Joe estaba justo a su lado e incluso él tenia una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y Ronnie estaba parado un par de metros por delante de él, de espaldas, pero podía imaginarse perfectamente una sonrisa adornando su cara.

En resumen parecía que todo el mundo era feliz.

Todos menos él.

Al mismo tiempo que, en el mobil de Cisco, sonaba una marcha nupcial, Caitlin empezó a andar hacia Ronnie, con un ramo de flores en las manos y vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia. Ante esa visión, la sonrisa de Barry flaqueó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desmoronarse.

**_24 horas antes_**

Joe y Barry habían descubierto que un nuevo meta-humano con la habilidad de transformarse en quien quisiera estaba usando su habilidad para robar en bancos, museos, empresas etc.

Después de discutir con Cisco, Caitlin y Wells la mejor manera de atrapar a ese hombre, o mujer, Barry dijo que tenia asuntos personales que atender y se fue. Eso era una mentira pero Wells era el único que no lo sabía. Unos días antes Barry había compartido con Cisco y Caitlin sus sospechas de que Harrison Wells era, en realidad, el hombre que asesinó a su madre. Al principio ellos se mostraron reacios a creerlo, a fin de cuentas Wells había sido su mentor y su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero finalmente decidieron que merecía la pena investigarlo. Sin embargo, tras días de búsqueda, lo único mínimamente interesante que habían encontrado era que la conducta de Wells había cambiado drásticamente tras el accidente de coche en el que murió su novia. Caitlin insistía en que eso era debido al trauma de la perdida pero Barry tenia el presentimiento de que era mucho más que eso de modo que había hablado por teléfono con una de las compañeras de facultad de Wells, que había estado a su lado durante todo el asunto del accidente, y ambos habían quedado en encontrarse esa mañana para hablar de ello.

Pero nunca llegó a salir del laboratorio. Cuando estaba en la salida algo le golpeó en la nuca y lo dejó inconsciente. Afortunadamente, gracias a sus poderes de curación, solo le llevó unos minutos recuperarse pero, cuando lo hizo, se encontró atado de pies y manos y encerrado en una habitación del laboratorio que había dejado de usarse desde que el acelerador de partículas estalló.

Sin perder tiempo hizo vibrar sus muñecas y sus tobillos a gran velocidad para romper la cinta que los unía y fue hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada pero usó el mismo truco que había usado antes para romper la cerradura. Cuando la puerta se abrió, corrió por todo el laboratorio buscando a sus amigos. No tenia ni idea de quien le había atacado, ni si lo había hecho porque sabía que él era Flash o simplemente porque pensaba que trabajaba allí, pero seguramente Caitlin y Cisco también estaban en peligro.

Tras unos segundos, se paró en seco ante lo que vio; Delante suyo estaban Caitlin y él. Por un momento pensó que había perdido la cabeza, hasta que lo entendió todo.

"ALÉJATE DE ELLA" Gritó tan fuerte que Caitlin y el meta-humano, porque Barry no tenia ninguna duda de que ese era el hombre que estaban buscando, se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados. Barry se fijó en que las mejillas de Caitlin estaban teñidas de tojo y que respiraba como si la faltase el aire pero no le dio mucha importancia y corrió directamente hacia el impostor que se estaba haciendo pasar por él.

Una hora después el cambia-formas, que se llamaba Hannibal Bates, estaba encerrado en el acelerador de partículas. No había sido fácil, por lo visto, al copiar la apariencia de Barry, también había copiado sus poderes, pero era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a usarlos de modo que al final Barry fue capaz de vencerle.

Sin embargo a Barry no se le pasó por alto la sonrisa burlona que Hannibal tenia en su rostro mientras le encerraban en el acelerador "¿Se puede saber a que viene esa cara?"

"Oh, nada. Pero creo que tú y la Dra Snow necesitáis tener una conversación seria sobre lo que ha pasado antes de que tú llegaras"

Barry se tensó al instante "¿Que le has hecho?"

Pero el otro hombre no dijo nada más de modo que Barry fue a buscar a Caitlin. La encontró en su silla de siempre pero parecía estar con la cabeza en otra parte.

"Caitlin"

Ella levantó la vista "¿Ya está encerrado?"

"Si. ¿Oye, te ha hecho algo cuando se hacía pasar por mi?"

Caitlin parecía muy incomoda "No tiene importancia Barry"

Barry le cogió la mano "Para mí si, si te ha hecho daño quiero saberlo porque..."

"Me ha besado" Lo interrumpir Caitlin.

Los ojos de Barry se abrieron de forma desmesurada "¿Te ha besado?"

"Si"

"Dios, Caitlin lo siento mucho. Espero que sepas que yo jamas haría algo así"

"Si, ya lo se. Pero en ese momento pensaba que eras tú" A Barry le sorprendió ver un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Espera. ¿Querías que fuera yo?"

Caitlin se mordió el labio "Es posible que, durante un tiempo, tuviese un flechazo por ti y que, de alguna manera, siga teniéndolo"

Barry la miró asombrado "¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste"

"¿Para que? Cuando te conocí tú estabas locamente enamorado de Iris y, cuando parecía que lo ibas superando, Ronnie regresó. En realidad ya casi lo había olvidado..."

"Hasta ese beso" Caitlin asintió. Barry estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír pero también furioso. Furioso porque Caitlin parecía estar muy abatida y la culpa era de Hannibal Bates.

Barry volvió al acelerador de partículas para enfrentarse a él "¿Por que la has besado?"

Hannibal sonrío "Tú eres el único que puede responder a esa pregunta"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Cuando yo copio a alguien no me limito solo a la apariencia física. También copio sus costumbres, sus podres, en caso de que sean meta-humanos... Y sus sentimientos. Cuando vi a la Dra Snow, el impulso que senti fue tan grande que apenas pude contenerme durante unos segundos"

Barry hizo un sonido de burla "Eso es..."

"¿Ridículo?" La sonrisa de Hannibal se hizo mas amplia "Puedes decírtelo a ti mismo tanto como quiera, si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero la realidad es que el único motivo por el cual besé a Caitlin Snow es porque tú estás deseando hacerlo"

Barry iba a replicar pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Él tenia razón, deseaba besar a Caitlin. Lo había deseado prácticamente desde la primera vez que la vio pero había enterrado esos sentimientos en lo mas hondo de su ser para no tener que enfrentarse a ellos. Hasta ahora.

"Te acabas de dar cuenta ¿verdad? Bueno, mi enhorabuena, por la forma en la que ella me devolvió el beso no tengo ninguna duda de que siente lo mismo por ti"

Barry se dio la vuelta en silencio, ignorando los comentarios de Hannibal, y salio del acelerador de partículas. De repente todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses, los momentos de tensión, las caricias, los abrazos, las sonrisas, todo tenia sentido. Tenia que hablar con Caitlin sobre eso.

Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

_**En la actualidad**_

Pero si que era demasiado tarde.

Ahora él estaba viendo como se casaba con otro hombre.

Ronnie había vuelto a Central City ese mismo día y la había pedido a Caitlin que se casara con él. Ella solo había vacilado durante medio segundo antes de decir que si y lanzarse a sus brazos.

La ceremonia fue corta. Mientras el cura, un amigo de Joe que le debía un favor y estuvo dispuesto a oficializarlo todo, pronunciaba su discurso Barry intentó convencerse a si mismo de que esto era lo mejor.

Él era Flash, siempre estaría en primera linea de fuego y sus seres querido siempre estarían en peligro a causa de ello. Pero Ronnie, a pesar de que también tenia podres, no deseaba ser un héroe sino pasar el resto de su vida con Caitlin.

Lo que Caitlin necesitaba no era un hombre que luchara para proteger una ciudad, sino un hombre que luchara para protegerla a ella.

Cuando el cura dijo que podían besarse, Caitlin dirigió la mirada hacia él durante una fracción de segundo. Parecía buscar su permiso, o su bendición, no estaba seguro pero no dudó en asentir de forma casi imperceptible para que solo ella pudiese verlo.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se besaron, no fue capaz de mantener las apariencias durante mas tiempo. Su sonrisa cayó, substituida por una tristeza que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, pero nadie se dio cuenta porque todos estaban muy ocupados felicitando a los recién cazados.

El teléfono de Barry sonó y vio que tenia un mensaje del Capitan diciéndole que había meta-humanos haciendo estrados en la ciudad y que intentase contactar con Flash, ya que parecía que él y Joe lo conocían bien, para que les ayudara.

Como no quería arruinarle a nadie la fiesta decidió ir solo, sin avisarlos. Puede que Barry Allen tuviese el corazón roto, pero Flash aun tenia trabajo que hacer.

Oliver tenia razón. Los hombres como ellos jamás conseguían a la chica.


End file.
